1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for demonstrating the user interface of a machine tool controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machine tool controller provides an electronic interface that enables a user to control the motion of a machine tool. Occasionally there is a need to demonstrate the user interface of the machine tool controller, such as at a trade show or to a customer. The controller itself may be bulky and/or heavy, and thus not easily transportable for such demonstrations. Further, several different models, examples of which are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, may need to be demonstrated, thereby increasing the transportation burden.